


A Rare Gift

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Drabble, Forest Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond felt a firm bump to his head and quickly realized that he was being kissed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sudden Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This post is for my own entertainment. Will update and strive to improve my work. Thank You. Enjoy!  
> The characters are the property ofTolkien Estates
> 
> I updated this peice, and found a few basic errors. I enhanced a few descriptive words. i think I made it a little stronger without changing it too much. 3/29/16

 

 

 

**Lindir stepped too close to Elrond, rocks and rubble crumble beneath the larger elf. The ledge fragmented and Lindir felt his weight giving way from underneath him. Instinctively he reached out to grab onto something, anything, to keep from falling to his death.**

**Elrond snatched him by the shoulder with one hand and quickly reigned him in by the belt with the other. He pulled him from the rocky ridge of the valley gorge with such force, that Lindir was unable to counter the momentum as he crashed into the peredhel.**

**Being knocked off balance, the Lord fell to his knees, yet he was quick enough to kick a leg out to brace himself from being completely floored. Elrond felt a firm bump to his head and quickly realized that he was being kissed. He was slightly startled as the kiss became heated.**

**A bit emotional, Elrond feared that Lindir was hurt, so he allowed it and held both sides of Lindir's smooth face to return the kiss. Lindir opened up to welcome a deeper kiss. The sounds coming from the pair mingled beautifully with the fauna and flora of the forest music.**

**Both elves struggled for air while sitting on the thick grassy floor. The air was rich with the aroma of the moist earth, airy timbers, and ripen fruits. 'Are you all right?' Elrond asked breathlessly. Lindir looked away from the healer to his thigh. Elrond inspected the deep scrape received from a nearby branch. It looked serious enough for treatment. He pulled a metal disc container from his pack. He cleaned and applied some ointment, gently rubbing Lindir's wound.**

**There was a tingling sensation of warmth coming from Elrond's hand, stimulating his skin to heal. 'This feels good,' Lindir sighed.**

**The scrape was healed within a few minutes. He held Lindir in a close embrace, Elrond placed his hand further up the minstrel's thigh. He almost stayed his own desire but he was very fond of Lindir and didn't wish to withhold a pleasure he figured the minstrel would most likely welcome. With a warm smile, he gazed into Lindir's eyes as if to ask a question. Blushing brightly, he looked at Elrond and thought about it, then nodded in agreement, granting his request.**

**His soft brown eyes watched as he was gently massaged. As his essence swelled Lindir keened. A needy display of pleasure lighting up his fair face. It was all Lindir could do was smile in his joy for he knew his heart flamed with the desire of his touch.**

**Elrond increased his Fea gradually. After much kissing, after passionate moaning and sighing, and after a good while later with great pleasure, Lindir received a rare type of healing from his new lover.**

 

**~Fin~**


	2. Enjoy the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fewer and selective words I use the more unique the story will be. The reader's imagination is empowered.

 

 

**The forest whispers to Lindir as he stirs. Anor peers through the treetop canopy as he parts his eyes. The birds whistle their song and he is warm and content. His lord's arm is slung around his waist. Lindir tries to roll out from under Elrond's embrace to make some tea but the strong hand slides up to his flat, smooth chest and holds him there protectively.**

**Lindir sighs a smile,** (I am trapped like a rabbit and he is the fox), **and simply lays there, enjoying the sensation of the warm solid body nestled within the blankets beside him. Basking in the moment, the memory of the night before quickens his heart, every detail steals his breath away and the fashion in which he was brought to completion, lifts his soul to the stars!**

(No time for this)  **Cleverly Lindir rocks gently. Elrond's stirs, his elfhood arising first, then the singer feels the same hand massage his chest, thumbing at a nipple. There is a warm lingering kiss at the nape of his neck so he stretches back to kiss Elrond good morning as he peels his arm away. He quickly washes and get dressed and begin making tea.**

**The peredhel watches fondly, his every move, a subtle finesse, and his quiet demeanor.**

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

**Blankets and supplies are packed away, they make ready to depart and continue on.**

**'We can turn back if this venture is too much for you.' Elrond offers.**

**'I can manage. I'm the only one who knows where it is. I will help you find it.' Feeling the minstrels conviction, Elrond nods in agreement.**

**Rising from one knee, Lindir swings his pack over his shoulder and up onto his back. He chances a look at Elrond's handsome figure and pause for a moment. 'I will never forget last night. I** **will treasure the memory.'**

**'As will I, pen-vuil' (dear one)**

**They kiss and it is tender. With one shared breath, their tongues danced in soft passion. Elrond holds him tighter, his tongue stroking and tasting Lindir's mouth. They remained embraced for a time. The lord whispers sweet nothings into the other's ear and Lindir smile and chuckles as they continued on their journey.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. A Frisky Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prefer an agile, stronger, useful depth to Lindir's character. But the fluff keeps on seeping in, lol.

 

 

**It's a grueling two-day trek down to the valley floor. Lindir is nimble and quick. Skipping on large stones to cross riverbeds. Jumping and leaping over fallen trees and other obstacles that lay in their path.**

**The peredhel is fluid in his movements. He knows exactly where to step, when to duck out of the way and how to hold on to steady himself. He was a bit tired but he possessed a determination and instinct to find a suitable spot to make camp.**

**Lindir never had to keep a pace like this. Exhausted and in need of a quick break, he caught up with his lord. 'My Lord,' he panted, 'a moment, please.'**

**'Of course.' Elrond slows down to a walk. 'But only for a short while. Allow me to find us a safe place. Take this.' Handing his canteen to Lindir. He drinks heavily from the container then hands it back to Elrond.**

**'Be on your guard.' Elrond warns, finishing the rest of the water. He points to a small river ahead in the distance. 'Water attracts all sorts of creatures.'**

**'You mean...orcs may be about? This close to Imladris?' Lindir asked incredulously.**

**Elrond thumbs Vilya for a moment. 'Not so close anymore. We are three days travel from the Dell. We are along the outskirts of Vilya's protection and fell creatures scurry about her borders.'**

**'Well that's just lovely.' Lindir mumbles.**

**The warrior throws a hand up for silence and signal for Lindir to watch their backs for enemies as they approach the river.**

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

**Elrond will not be satisfied until he scouts the entire area. He quickly returns, not wanting to leave Lindir unprotected for too long. Lindir lands on his feet like a cat, down from a tree he was concealed in.**

**'Is it safe, my lord?'**

**'Yes, but not here. There is a more secluded place...I feel you will like it very much.' Elrond grinned.**

**Lindir suddenly looks up. For the first time in the past two days, Elrond's tone is playful and inviting. Excitement bubbles up in Lindir as his eyes lock onto Elrond's to see that he is no longer anxious and uptight. He no longer sees a soldier. He sees his charming Lord.**

**They come to a part of the river which cascades down into a quaint waterfall, filling a pool at the bottom, about a couple dozen feet below.**

**Lindir breathes in his approval and begins to scale down huge, exposed roots from nearby trees. He edges his way tentatively along the rocky ledge and jumps a small gap from the ledge to an enormous, flat, colorful sunstone.** (The slate is perfect for us to make camp) **Lindir muses. 'Well...don't linger, care to join me?' Lindir beams.**

**'I shall gather tinder for your tea, my friend. I will return in a short while.' He smiled down at the giddy elf and then disappeared.**

**Elrond returns with the kindling wood secured in his pack. He removes a rope before tossing the pack and his sword to Lindir. He is too big to scale the face of the stone wall, much less able to with a heavy pack and sword. He secures the rope to a tree root with a perfect Bowmans knot and swings himself over to the stone and lands with a light thump.**

**It was a sight to behold! The wool blankets are layed out and a small kettle is set up and boiling. Dried fruit and toasted bread,  is served on thin leather skins. But there's something else unexpected which made the vision perfect. The slim lines of his body, the slight tone of his muscles; from his collarbone all the way down to the small of his groin. His deep rich auburn hair draping to accentuate his creamy white form, rendered Elrond speechless.**

**'My Lord.' Lindir gestured to a spot for Elrond to sit. 'Chamomile or mint?'**

**'Both.' Shredding off his hooded leathers and tunic as he sat. Elrond is entranced, his eyes follows Lindir's every move. The rising and falling his thighs made as Lindir occasionally sits on his haunches. It takes every ounce of his will to keep himself from swelling.** (Calm yourself!) **He chides to himself.**

**'You are a busy bird.'**

**'It will be nightfall soon. We shall be well fed and quenched by then. Is it safe for me to sing?'**

**'For now, yes. I do wish to hear your sweet voice.'**

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

**Lindir sings softly. _The_ beautiful song tugs at Elrond's heart. The young elf sings on as Anor drifts down towards the horizon. They dine intimately, Lindir hovering over his Lord and feeding him nourishments as Elrond lays beneath him.**

**The first few stars are blinking as the summer sky grows dark. They talk, laugh, and converse some more, long after dinner. Elrond grows quiet. Lindir is slightly unsettled by Elrond's drowsy eyes. He notices Elrond's weariness. Stretching out his legs, Lindir gently pulls Elrond's head into his lap.** ('Sleep now.') **Lindir whispers, stroking and combing his fingers through the Eldar's hair. Elrond burrows deeper into Lindir and slides an arm around his slim waist and drifts off. A sudden flush rises up in Lindir. He yearned for this moment for many, many, years. Yet, he composes himself, snuffs out the fire and props himself up on the packs to keep an eye...or both eyes on the entrance of the waterfall. If any danger appears, he will be semi-conscious to take up arms and alert Elrond. Eyes wide open, Lindir slips into slumber.**

 **Warm and moist is the touch. Woody and green is the scent. Whimpers and sighs are what he hears...coming from his own voice! Lindir opens his eyes to see a dark silhouette of his Lord, highlighted by the stars. Elrond does it once again, kissing him thoroughly. The elf lord's hand messages...it's way...down...to Lindir's unlaced leggings. Small desperate noises slip from Lindir's lips and he immediately** **covers his mouth.**

**Elrond continues until the minstrel is good and swollen. He works his kisses downwards, Lindir is becoming excited. Labored breaths are coming quick as the peredhel draws near. A kiss here and a kiss there...then a strained whimper reaches Elrond's ears as he takes him in.**

**Lindir's back arches as Elrond sinks deeper. His head feels like it is swimming in the pool down below them. Elrond suckles only a few moments more before Lindir spills down his throat. Feeble from the intense sensations, the singer falls back onto the blankets.**

**Elrond nestles up behind him and cradles Lindir's head on his arm, kissing him lightly as he watches the elf fall asleep once more.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This moment should have been more tender.


	4. A Magical Moment!

 

 

**Elrond decides to let the minstrel sleep. He felt that Lindir had had enough excitement for now. Lindir might beg for more if he were still awake. Elrond would not mind in the least. His need is constant and must be answered almost on a daily basis. The half-elf do not mind bringing himself to release but it is more meaningful and endearing with someone special to bring him that pleasure. Lindir is young, soulful and evermore vibrant when he sings. That is where Lindir's heart blooms. He sings unhindered and carefree. Elrond no longer sees a shy, withdrawn creature but a bold and passionate being meaning to touch and embrace all those in need of his song. It is a blessed thing to have Lindir in his life and he prey that Lindir will always be there for him to love and cherish.**

**It will be dawn in a few more hours and they will need to get ready to move on by then. Removing his boots and leggings, he retrieves a bar of soap and hair oil, then slips into the pool below. The water is crisp and invigorating. It was well worth it, making camp in this secluded area. Everything is an emerald of greenery. Elrond inhales the scent of the growing things surrounding him as he treads the water peacefully.**

**Lindir wakes to the sounds of the rushing water. He is still tired so he stretches his body to wake up. Peering over the edge of the stone, Lindir is smiling softly as he watches Elrond swim. He secretly observes him making his way towards the shower of water, swimming past it to pull himself up and sit on a landing and then begins to bathe.**

**Diving into the pool, Lindir swims underwater passing the waterfall. Lindir pops his head up above the surface. 'Mind if I join you?' Lindir asked.**

**'I am finished bathing but I do not mind.' Elrond smiled back. He reached down to pull Lindir up onto the platform. the rocky floor is completely covered with a thick layer of moss. The wall has a curtain of leafy creeping vines. He gently turns him around and places his hands on the wall. Lindir looks over his shoulder, not quite sure what is about to happen The peredhel pulls Lindir's wet hair from his face with a single finger. Affectionately smoothing his hair back into a bundle, he gently strokes the bar of soap through Lindir's locks. Handing him the soap to hold, Elrond lathers his hair with firm messaging circles all over his head.**

**Only Lindir can hear his own soft moans as Elrond works his scalp. Slowly he combs his fingers down to the tangled ends. Finished detangling his hair, Elrond slides his hands back up Lindir's back to squeeze his shoulders. He then walks him a little to one side where there is a stream of falling water to rinse the soap out. Elrond is very focused. He feels a few knots in Lindir's muscles and is intent on smoothing them out. Hands fully engaged, Elrond use different techniques, kneading and molding from the elf's shoulders down to the small of his back and down further to his plush butt. Lindir's moans grow louder. Pushing his hips back and Elrond pulls Lindir into him keeping him there as he lifts up against him.**

**"You did not finish earlier." Lindir murmured, leaning his head back.**

**"You were exhausted my lovely one. I will not take what you can not give." Elrond said sincerely, nudging up to Lindir's ear.**

**"But I want you to have me." he insisted.**

**"I'm afraid not. I did not expect to be making love to you. I did not bring that type of oil." Elrond sighed.**

**Lindir looks down at Elrond's hair oil. He bends over and puts down the soap to pick up the oil. "Is this a good enough substitute?" He asked pleadingly.**

**Elrond gives Lindir a very amused look. "Aren't we a clever one."**

**Elrond steps up very close and embraces him from behind. Lindir is closer to the wall now. He turns to watch the elf oil himself. He gasps when he is oiled.**   **It is so arousing that he simply savors every moment of it. "Are you ready for me?" Elrond purred, rocking into him.**

**"I am more than...ready...for you, my lord!" Lindir stutters in excitement.**

**A hand slides up to the minstrel's neck the other holds his hip and they continue to rock for a good while.**

**Lindir can feel him. He is right there! He braces for the breach...and they are now one. Breathing hard and tearing leaves from the wall, Lindir holds onto a tree root, trying to ignore the pain.**

**Elrond buries his head in Lindir's neck. He messages the bottom of his tender cheek to help ease the pain. Lindir feels Elrond take him in hand for further distraction and it works because the young elf is keen to the other touches of pleasure on his body. But Elrond is not ready to move yet. Lindir still needs time to adjust.**

**A few more moments pass. Elrond is aware that Lindir is relaxed. The elf gives a yelp as Elrond moves. Head tilted all the way back, Lindir is still panting, as Elrond inches in more and more. The peredhel breathes heavily into the minstrel's neck as he lengthens his stroke. The minstrel's body bobs back and forth slowly responding to the half-elf's thrusts. Suddenly a strong thigh props Lindir higher along the wall, his toes curling, feet barely touching the ground. Elrond is grinding into him with ease as Lindir yells out a long needy moan. Now, just a mild discomfort, his mind is overjoyed and welcomes the fact that Elrond is inside of him.**

**These carnal sounds coming from his innocent lover pulls Elrond into a deep passion of euphoria. His strokes drive deep and exact, lifting ...slowly ...backwards...to slide back in again...he grinds to swerve up smoothly again...retreating...to dive in once more. Elrond is in a near altered state but still possess a shred of his wits to continue to pump the other's shaft in such a away, that Lindir can barely do anything. Lindir grips the back of Elronds head with a fist full of hair and he fiercly jerks him into his neck, gripping onto the root with the other fist he pushes off the wall into every...single...thrust!**

**The singer feels nothing but pleasure now. His body so wound up that he clenches his teeth as Elrond takes him. Waves of warm steamy pleasure ripples through out his entire being. That same tingling feeling. This time it surges out towards his toes, his fingers and to the very tips of his ears! Lindir pauses...gasping...eyes rolling back...he peaks and convulses as he holds his breath.**

**Ablaze with desire, Elronds fae is all consuming. He nearly toppled over from it's energy but Lindir is firmly anchored somehow bracing them both. He rolls into Lindir a few...more...times and the sensation is blinding and is utterly singular. Gasping out a loud groan of intense pleasure...Elrond releases, stabbing into Lindir a couple more times.**

**Both are standing there. Unable to move. Lindir smiling shamelessly. Elrond is still floating around out of body.**

**"That was...was...I do not know what that was." Lindir breathed.**

**"It...was...pure pleasure multiplied." Elrond heaves. 'I was barely able to control it.' He continues with his head pressed against the rock.**

**"Did it take over." Lindir asks curiously.**

**"In a way, yes. I released it gradually, but the level of my fae is bonded to my emotions and it just...flooded out." Elrond thought.**

**"Have you tried this before with anyone else?"**

**"Only with you."**

**"Well, then a first for us both." Lindir chuckles as he turns around to kiss his sultry lover.**

**"First of many to come." He croons, lavishing Lindir with endless kisses.**

 

**~Fin~**

  

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The force is strong in this one XD!


	5. A Gripping Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindir lingers, trying to hold on to a moment.

 

 

**Despite the early morning, Elrond and Lindir weren't weary at all. They agreed to forgo breakfast for they lingered here long enough. Anor's rays were slowly chasing the darkness of night away. Elrond was intent on departing before the break of dawn. There was still quite a bit of territory to cover.**

**A blissful realization came over Lindir as he took in the view of the small cliff-side waterfall, not wanting to forget the place where they revealed their passion for one another. Lindir sighed aloud and became still not really wanting to leave.**

**Elrond was packed and ready. He heard Lindir's sigh. He kept his steadfast gaze on him. "Is something wrong?"** **Lindir fidgeted, shifting his weight as he thought of what to say. The peredhel remained silent.**

**Warm brown eyes turned towards the elf lord filled with worry and doubt. "I do not want to let this go." He simply stated.**

**Elrond sighed with much care. He knew Lindir had grown fond of this place. "You do not have to Lindir." Then he smiled. "I would not wish you to."**

**The two looked at one another and they were so very close. "So...we can...continue." Lindir curiously whispered.**

**"Yes, if you wish."**

**His love for Elrond no longer worried him. With his feelings reassured, the minstrel felt reawakened. The embers of his heart kindled with the love Elrond had given to him freely.**

**With a tender embrace, Elrond planted a chaste kiss upon Lindir's forehead and once more upon his lips. Elrond stood back, his strong arm pulling gently for Lindir to follow.**

**Still reluctant to leave, Lindir knew he must. He finally grabbed his pack and lift it up over one shoulder as a small impish smile crossed his face.** ('This secret place will never be forgotten for it will be our new hideaway for our love.')

 

**~Fin~**

 


	6. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mothers Day!
> 
> Edit 5-17-17: The Old Forest

 

 

**A couple of hours passes before Lindir and Elrond are beyond the valley terrain and entering into the flat lands. Lindir falls in stride behind him as they jog through several miles of tall grassy fields with sparse lone trees here and there. The grass comes up to mid-waist making it slightly irritating to run through and it is unusually yellow for mid-summer making it scratch at their arms and thighs. It do not seem to bother Elrond as much but he is in front paving the way. Lindir thinks it wise and is more than happy to trail directly behind him.**

**Elrond veers to the left coming up to a very magnificent tree in the middle of what seems to be nowhere. The rolling fields seem to roll on forever. Slowing to a walk (to Lindir's relief) Elrond slips off his pack. Huffing for air the peredhel leans on the tree with a hand while his eyes scans into the distance for any hidden dangers. His eyes softens when they settle on the slender elf smiling at him with a hint of amusement.**

**Lindir places a hand over Elrond's heart. It remains there till the thumping eases back to its normal beating. Lindir is pulled closer, their heads touching as he is held in a loving embrace. A bashful blush heats up Lindir's face as his hand glides up to wrap itself around Elrond's neck, nudging his nose against his until Lindir finally has the courage to give him a tentative but firm kiss.**

**Elrond encourages Lindir silently tilting and moving his head to new areas for Lindir to explore. Meanwhile his hands are exploring down to squeeze Lindir's firm butt. Leaning fully against the tree they are making out so passionately. A long, long while passes before Elrond pats Lindir on the ass to end the session.**

**"I am starved." He winks at Lindir's mildly pouting face.**

**Lindir sighs, dropping to a knee to make camp. "Not as starved as I am." He flirts, looking up with a teasing smile."**

**"I'll be more than willing to let you have your fill after lunch." Elrond murmurs sitting down next to Lindir.**

**They forgo building a fire. Elrond doubt there's any foul creature nearby. Vilya will alert him immediately with a warning. Nonetheless smoke can carry miles on the wind and where they are going is deep into The Old Forest. A daunting and ancient woodland just beyond the eastern borders of The Shire. He do not want their** **presence to be discovered before they can arrive there.**

**The pair lunch on dried venison and lambas with water to wash it down. Resting against the trunk of the tree, Lindir stretches out and rest his head in Elronds lap. Elrond smiles down at him as Lindirs eyes grows distant and drift partially close for a nap. He is probably more tired than his lover but Elrond must stay alert and decides that they will walk the rest of the way to Old Forest to preserve their energy.**

**Elrond relaxes and breathes deeply as he absorbs the quiet scenery as he keeps watch.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a great prompt for Elrond as a healer. I caught the prompt from a Thranduil fic and thought 'this is so Elrond!' Ethically, he does not practice this type of healing, rarely and only with those closest to his heart XD! Please FEEL FREE to create and piggyback off of this story.


End file.
